Minha Lua
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Itachi reflecte sobre a sua vida e todo o mal que cometeu... Em noites como aquela, o assassino nunca conseguia dormir tranquilamente... aliás, nunca o conseguia em nenhuma noite. [OneShot] [Itachi] [Itachi's POV]


**Oi!**

**De volta, com mais uma pequena fic. Desta vez trago-vos algo sobre o Itachi, pelo menos tentei que ficasse o mais parecido com ele possivel, embora deva ter falhado xD. Espero que gostem.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, no entanto, continuo a minha luta pelos direitos sobre a personagem Uchiha Itachi.**

Minha Lua

Ela assusta-me… Continua a assustar-me… Sempre me assustará. Aliás… talvez "assustar" não seja o melhor verbo. Afinal, como alguém como eu, pode ter medo de alguma coisa? Mas nem eu sei… A Lua Cheia, gigantesca e redonda como uma moeda, nesta noite de Verão, assusta-me, ou pelo menos, faz-me sentir um temor respeitoso.

É tão grande… branca e brilhante… majestosa, eu diria. Parece ser tão pura… Ergue-se ameaçadoramente sobre a colina, perto da qual, eu e o meu companheiro, Kisame, estamos acampados.

Esta é só mais uma das noites em que me apanho a pensar na vida. E esta noite está particularmente quente. Odeio o Verão. Tem calor a mais. A estação na qual me sinto mais à vontade é o Inverno… frio… assim como eu.

Sinto-me tentado a tirar a minha capa da Akatsuki, mas não me vou sentir bem sem o seu peso sobre os meus ombros. Acho que preciso de algo que me lembre o peso que carrego nas minhas costas.

Kisame dorme, com Samehada ao seu lado, ao alcance do seu braço. Sei que o seu sono é leve e ao mínimo alerta, ele despertará. Apenas suspiro ao observar a figura adormecida.

Eu nunca consigo dormir descansado. Acho que nenhum de nós, membros da Akatsuki, consegue dormir tranquilamente. Não por não confiarmos nos nossos companheiros, mas porque os crimes que cometemos nas nossas vidas nos atormentam todas as noites, em todos os sonhos… ou melhor… pesadelos. Em especial a mim.

Eu que carrego nas costas o fardo de ter assassinado o clã Uchiha. Cada vez que fecho os olhos para dormir, ouço as vozes das almas deles gritarem e vejo ódio nos olhos das suas imagens étereas.

Mas talvez o meu maior tormento, seja ter destruído a vida e a felicidade do meu irmão mais novo. No entanto, ele deve isso ao seu tão querido clã.

Foi a arrogância daquela família que fez a minha sede de poder aumentar e foi a pressão deles sobre mim para ser sempre o melhor, que me fez escolher o meu próprio caminho.

Um caminho cheio de sangue e dor, mas mesmo assim, apenas meu.

Sou egoísta, eu sei. Também nunca me achei boa pessoa, claro. Acabei por sentir prazer em causar sofrimento ao meu irmão, mas é irónico saber, que ele é o único que me pode libertar do meu próprio sofrimento, sendo eu o causador indirecto da minha libertação.

Pelo menos, o ódio do meu tão querido irmão por mim, irá crescer, e ele, cada vez mais, se vai tornar como eu e seguir as minhas pegadas, tal como o próprio sonhava em pequeno.

Uma curta gargalhada fria escapou dos meus lábios. A vida é mesmo irónica. Eu realmente sinto prazer em destruir tudo o que o meu irmão ama. Enfim… sou aquilo a que chamam vilão, não é? No entanto, no fim, quando e se a vingança do meu irmão for bem sucedida, eu serei "castigado pelos meus pecados" e daí a libertação.

Mas ele sabe… enquanto eu estiver vivo, não pode conviver com os amigos, deitar-se descansado com a mulher que ama ou ter filhos, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu apareceria para matar todos e destruir tudo e novamente ele ficaria imerso na solidão. Por isso, é preferível que ele viva solitário no seu sofrimento, até ao dia em que me matar.

Sim… eu sou uma pessoa cruel, até comigo mesmo. Temido por todos… amado por ninguém.

Mais uma vez, suspiro cansado, ainda com o meu vermelho olhar, preso na bela lua. Só ela me acaricia com a frieza dos seus raios e a palidez da sua luz.

Estendo-me, por fim, derrotado pelo cansaço, na erva para descansar.

Mas quando fecho os olhos para dormir e sonhar… vejo a lua… no dia em que os matei, sedenta de sangue… mais do que eu…. e ouço gritos… gritos de dor, sofrimento e súplicas e… morte…

Fim

**Bem, acabou. Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena fic. Eu acho que ficou um pouco estranha e talvez confusa. Mas bem, deixem reviews com a vossa opinião, por favor. Vou indo, não tenho muito mais aquilo que dizer xD. Até mais!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
